Kiedy wychodzą gwiazdy
by nika0645
Summary: "- Ale, Sam... – Bumblebee potrząsnął głową, a nieszczęście w jego elektrycznie niebieskich oczach było prawie nie do zniesienia dla Cade'a. – Pięć lat. Nawet nie próbowałem cię szukać. Przez cały ten czas byłeś żywy, Sam… Sam… a ja nawet cię nie szukałem." Po TF4. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„The stars come out"_ autorstwa _Taisi,_ które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10704869/1/the-stars-come-out_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do całokształtu „Transformers" należącego do Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **From translator:**_ This is the translation of _'The stars come out'_ by _Taisi,_ which can be found in English on this website _(_ _s/10704869/1/the-stars-come-out_ _)._ She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of the world of 'Transformers', which belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Was też zastanawiało, co mogło stać się z Samem po TF3? Nie mogliście pogodzić się z jego zniknięciem, tak jakby nie był ważny dla Autobotów, ważny dla Bee? Jeżeli tak, myślę, że ten one-shot spodoba Wam się tak samo jak mi :) Dajcie znać!

Wahałam się, ale fragment piosenki pozostawiony jednak w oryginale, najlepiej brzmi :)

* * *

 _ **Transformers: The Score - Autobots** i **Transformers: The Score - Bumblebee**_

* * *

 **One-shot: Kiedy wychodzą gwiazdy**

\- _Zawiodłem cię, zawiodłem cię, zawiodłem…_ \- lamentował Autobot. Wypowiadane zbyt szybko dwa słowa zapętliły się, a sylaby połączyły w coś nierozpoznawalnego i łamiącego serce. – _Zostawiłem, zawiodłem cię…_

\- Przestań, Bee – młody mężczyzna stracił panowanie nad sobą, odważnie stawiając kroki w kierunku górującego nad nim Transformera. Wskazał palcem na ziemię. – I chodź tutaj.

Bumblebee jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak niepewnie. Inna, pochodząca nie z tej ziemi struktura jego mechanicznej twarzy nie za bardzo maskowała tak bardzo ludzki wyraz niepokoju, kiedy ostrożnie ukląkł. Chłopak – który został nazwany przez Bee Samem – wyciągnął dłoń, by położyć ją na żółtej, pokrywającej kolano żyjącego robota zbroi. Wzrok człowieka miał w sobie ikrę.

\- _Nie_ _zawiodłeś_ mnie – jego głos był cichy, ale i tak przeszywał powietrze niczym brzytwa. – Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś – okrągłe oczy Autobota, tak jakby nic nie mógł na to poradzić, spojrzały na moment w dół, po czym znów na niego. Transformer miękko zanucił. Przez chwilę delikatne kliknięcia i terkoty były jedynym słyszalnym w okolicy dźwiękiem. Zwiadowca nerwowo obserwował, jak Sam próbował dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – Oni… oni byli tacy… _zadowoleni_ z faktu, że cię oszukali. Najwyraźniej specyfik, którego użyli, był zmodyfikowaną wersją TTX*. Sprawił, że wyglądałem na martwego – w wyglądzie, słuchu, dotyku… Przez cały ten czas byłem świadomy, mogłem widzieć i słyszeć, ale nie potrafiłem się ruszyć, nawet mrugnąć powieką… Widziałem twoją twarz, kiedy myślałeś, że odszedłem… - na twarzy chłopaka malowało się współczucie. Sięgnął dłonią do przyjaciela w geście niepohamowanego wybaczenia. – Nie winię cię za nieświadomość. Zabili mnie na twoich oczach.

\- _Ale, Sam..._ – Bumblebee potrząsnął głową, a nieszczęście w jego elektrycznie niebieskich oczach było prawie nie do zniesienia dla Cade'a. – _Pięć lat. Nawet nie próbowałem cię szukać. Przez cały ten czas byłeś żywy, Sam… Sam… a ja nawet cię nie szukałem._

\- A co ze mną? – Witwicky oderwał dłoń, tak jakby metalowe ciało Transformera nagle zaczęło go parzyć. Poczynił parę kroków w tę i z powrotem. – Na wszystkich was polowano, osaczano. Dzień w dzień walczyliście. Przez cały ten czas, kiedy nasi przyjaciele cierpieli, byłem _bezużyteczny_ , całkowicie bezpieczny w zamknięciu, podczas gdy cały świat stał u wrót do piekieł.

Bee drgnął, tak jakby został potraktowany prądem. Jego radio zawarczało, wyrzucając z siebie:

\- _I to nie była twoja wina tylko moja, i to nie…_

\- Możemy tak kręcić się w kółko przez cały dzień, Bee – Sam mu przerwał, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, wyglądając tak, jakby był gotów zrobić wszystko, by postawić na swoim – albo zbierzesz się na odwagę i sobie wybaczysz i zaczniesz w końcu zachowywać się tak, jakbyś się cieszył, że mnie widzisz… – jego głos złagodniał, a wzrok rozjaśniał. – … ponieważ ja… boże, tak bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś…

Z szoku albo zaskoczenia, żółty zwiadowca Autobotów zaszczebiotał, zamykając oczy. Odjęło mu mowę. Druzgocąco niepewny, wyraźnie wahał się pomiędzy uczuciem wstydu, a tęsknotą. Ale po minucie, która wydawała się godziną, młody bot – tak nieprzewidywalny i niezłomny, niezwracający uwagi aż do granic samobójczych na swoje własne bezpieczeństwo z przyczyn, które Cade dopiero zaczynał pojmować – wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć ogromnym, niemożliwie delikatnym palcem ramię i policzek Sama.

Przebaczenie i zapomnienie zajmie więcej czasu, niż ta chwila ciepła, ale już teraz w niebieskich oczach Bee zabłysło światło, którego Cade jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział - i, jeżeli można by było w jakikolwiek sposób przedstawić uczucie nadziei, to wyglądałaby tak, jak ten blask.

\- _And all that counts is here and now_ – The Wanted zanucili w chłodnym zmierzchu, a na twarzy Sama wymalowała się ulga. Radio Bumblebee rozbrzmiało niczym warkot rozgrzanego silnika. – _My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came._

Brunet zaśmiał się, tracąc dech - tak jakby właśnie wyszedł cało z dłuższej bitwy i nie wiedział, co teraz ze sobą zrobić – a Bee zaświergotał w odpowiedzi, brzmiąc w całej tej radości niemal dziecinnie, a kiedy oderwał się od tak ważnej mu osoby, to tylko po to, by przetransformować w swój alt-mode – kilka lat starszą wersję Camaro od tej, w której ostatnio widział go Cade. Jego maskę zdobiły teraz dwa czarne paski zamiast jednego, a w środku, niewytłumaczalnie dla obserwującego to wszystko Yeagera, wisiała niewielka, błyszcząca, dyskotekowa kula.

Drzwi szeroko się otworzyły, a silnik zamruczał niczym tygrys, rozjaśniając tym bladą, zmęczoną twarz Sama. Kiedy młody mężczyzna wykrzyknął z zachwytu, nawet worki pod jego oczami zdawały się wyblaknąć.

Witwicky odwrócił się, ledwo powstrzymując uśmiech, po czym obiecał, że za niedługo wrócą, już zasiadając za kierownicą. Cade odwzajemnił sentyment.

Piosenka w radiu zabrzmiała odrobinę głośniej, przez tych kilka sekund chcąc być słyszalna dla całego świata, po czym drzwi zamknęły się, a opony Bumblebee zapiszczały trąc o asfalt, posyłając w powietrze kłęby dymu. Sam zaśmiał się, tak jakby miał lata rozłąki do nadrobienia.

\- _Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś._

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 _*TTX_ – tetrodotoksyna, bardzo silna trucizna


End file.
